1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for producing a cyclic guanidine and its use in coating compositions.
2. Background Information
Bicyclic guanidines, such as 1,5,7-triazabicyclo[4.4.0]dec-5-ene (TBD), have chemical activities which make them valuable catalysts for a number of chemical reactions. Published methods for synthesizing bicyclic guanidines, however, are often complicated, involving the use of a multistep synthesis process, and/or require the use of extremely hazardous or prohibitively expensive materials. A method for producing a cyclic guanidine that reduces and/or eliminates hazardous waste streams as well as the need for using hazardous and/or costly raw materials is therefore desired.